


high tide came and brought you in

by nevershootamockingbird



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Healthy Communication, Light Dom/sub, No Spoilers, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, god this is filthy, technically, with a side of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevershootamockingbird/pseuds/nevershootamockingbird
Summary: "Mornin', Jess," he tells her, words a little muffled by the pillow still, and Jester laughs, leans down to kiss his upturned cheek."Good morning, grumpy one." Fjord chuckles at her words, eye sliding shut again as her tail begins to draw lazy patterns over his shoulders. Jester kisses his cheek again, her hair grazing his jaw as she pulls away. Her weight shifts on the bed, and he grumbles when she kicks the sheets further down, burying his face back in the pillow. Jester lets out a thoughtful hum, and Fjord has just enough presence of mind to think that that may not bode well for him before her tail flicks sharply against his ass.





	high tide came and brought you in

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically canon compliant, but there are no spoilers! You don't need to caught up on the series to read this, I promise. This is set an indeterminate amount of time in the future of The Mighty Nein's adventures, at least a year but probably a little more. 
> 
> Y'all this is, uh. This is some filth here. Fjorester has so much potential to be so cute and so good, and also, well. Their dynamic is phenomenal and they got pretty damn good chemistry, so this spiraled a little out of hand. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you enjoy it even half as much!

Fjord wakes up to a tail stroking along his back. 

He lets out a grunt, shoving his face further into the pillow as he tries to will himself back to sleep; it feels too damn early for how late they were up. 

"Fjo-ord," Jester sing-songs quietly, running her tail up his spine slowly, and Fjord grumbles again but turns his head towards her, cracking an eye open. She smiles at him sweetly, propped up on one of her elbows, comfortable and unashamed of her nakedness. Fjord can't stop his lips from turning up; her good cheer is infectious, even in the early morning.  

"Mornin', Jess," he tells her, words a little muffled by the pillow still, and Jester laughs, leans down to kiss his upturned cheek. 

"Good morning, grumpy." Fjord chuckles at her words, eye sliding shut again as her tail begins to draw lazy patterns over his shoulders. Jester kisses his cheek again, her hair grazing his jaw as she pulls away. Her weight shifts on the bed, and he grumbles when she kicks the sheets further down, burying his face back in the pillow. Jester lets out a thoughtful hum, and Fjord has just enough presence of mind to think that that may not bode well for him before her tail flicks sharply against his ass. 

"Alright!" Fjord yelps, head shooting up and snapping over to look at Jester's playful grin. He lets out a breath of a laugh, shaking his head but unable to find it in himself to really be that annoyed. He shifts his weight, reaching out to catch hold of her tail gently, smiling at her as he says, "Alright, you got my attention, darlin'. I'm awake."

"Good," Jester says, curling the tip of her tail over his knuckles, mischievous edge of her smile giving way to something softer. She scoots closer, dropping her head to the pillow next to his, small hand nudging at Fjord's shoulder until he rolls onto his side to fully face her. "Hello, Fjord."

"Hi there." He gently squeezes her tail before letting go, settling his hand on the curve of her hip instead. Jester closes the few inches between their faces and kisses him softly, her hand cupping the back of his neck. She's grinning when she pulls back, and Fjord sighs, arching an eyebrow at her. "What's that about?"

"Nothing! I'm just happy, why do I need a reason to smile?" She asks, but her grin grows wider, and Fjord shakes his head, sliding his hand off her hip to splay over the small of her back, pressing her closer. There's a laugh in her voice as she continues, "I don't know why you're being so suspicious, Fjord, gosh! Is it a crime to be joyful?"

"Oh, I'm just bein' paranoid, huh?" Fjord asks, unable to wipe the smile off his face, and when Jester nods he laughs, surges forward to roll her onto her back, following and bracing his free arm next to her head so he's hovering over her. Her tail curves over his back, eyes delighted as she palms his side. "C'mon, Jess, what are you planning?"

"Nothing now," she tells him smugly, using the hand on his neck to gently tug him down until she can catch his mouth in a slow kiss. Fjord hums contentedly, kissing her back easily, careful not to drop too much of his weight on her even though he knows she can lift him as easily as she can a rock. Jester sucks at his lower lip, dragging her hand down his side, and Fjord can't stop the shudder that runs down his spine. 

"Want somethin'?" He murmurs against her mouth, nudging their noses together, and Jester nips at his upper lip, spreads her legs and uses her tail to pull him down into the cradle of her hips. Fjord groans quietly, leaning their foreheads together, and Jester's the one who shudders when he rocks down, cock half-hard where it slides against her cunt. 

"What do you think?" She asks, breathy and a little bossy, and Fjord huffs out a laugh that bleeds into a groan when Jester rolls her hips up against him. She hitches one of her thighs over his hip, pulls him back in for a slow kiss and nips at his upper lip, purring when he immediately opens his mouth for her. Fjord groans again when she licks into his mouth, the noise rumbling out of his chest and throat, and Jester swallows the sound, rocking up against him in a slick slide that has him near dizzy with want. 

He doesn’t know how she winds him up so damned fast each time, but damn if he doesn’t love it. 

“Fuck, Jess,” he gasps as he pulls back, gasping for air, hips rolling down to meet hers. Jester moans, tipping her head back against the pillow, and Fjord leans down to nip at her throat, licking down muscles and tendons to press kisses to the freckles scattered over her shoulders. 

“That’s the plan,” Jester tells him, fingers sliding up into his hair and curling loosely; he’s been putting off getting it cut for some time now, and he’d be lying if he said this wasn’t half the reason. He turns his head to press a series of slow, wet kisses up her neck to her jaw, and heat curls low in his belly when she  _ whines _ and arches against him. Fjord bites at the bolt of her jaw, mindful of his growing tusks, and drags his hand up her spine, groaning at the feel of her body undulating under his, the soft press of her breasts against his chest and the strong muscles of her thigh as it tightens over his hip. Jester tugs at his hair sharply and he gasps, hips rutting down against her as the pain-pleasure shoots up his spine like lightning. 

Fjord turns his head and kisses her hard, licking into her mouth as he rocks his hips again, and Jester moans as she grinds up against him. She slides her fingers out of his hair, curling them over his shoulder, and her tail sliding off his back as she braces her foot against the bed is the only warning he gets before she surges up.

Jester rolls them easily, pushing Fjord down onto his back and kneeling over his hips, her hands splaying out against his chest, She leaves one there, keeping him pinned in a way that his heart beating faster, and drags the other down his stomach, curling around the base of his cock and slowly stroking up. The moan that rips from his throat is guttural, loud, and he grabs at her thighs tightly enough that he’s sure he’ll leave more bruises. 

“Gods, darlin’, always make me feel so damn good,” he tells her, rocking his hips up as her thumb slides over the head of his dick, and she smiles slowly as she smears precome down, lightly trailing her nails along the vein underneath. Fjord whines low, hips twitching up again, and he slides one hand higher, drags it through the fine hair on her upper thigh and up to where she’s almost dripping wet, lightly tracing his fingertips over her vulva. “Can I?”

“Yes, now,” Jester tells him, licking her lips as she strokes back up his cock; she lets out a soft cry as he presses two fingers into her cunt, rocks down against them and tightens her grip around his dick. Fjord squeezes her thigh with his other hand, sliding his fingers into her until he can’t anymore, and he groans when she clenches around them, rocking her hips again. Her eyes are hooded, cheeks flushed dark and hair a mess already, and Fjord thinks she’s the most beautiful damn thing he’s ever seen. He shudders when she orders, “Give me a third.”

“Whatever you want, Jess.” He pulls them out as he speaks, crooks his fingers and drags them over the spot that never fails to make her gasp and squirm, and she looks mutinous when he takes them out fully. He twists three back into her before she has a chance to say anything, though, mesmerized as her mouth opens around a high moan, her hand tensing and pressing her nails against his chest. Jester rocks down against his fingers and Fjord presses the heel of his hand to her clit, lets her grind down and take what she wants, slides his free hand up to cup one of her breasts and pinch a nipple firmly enough that she loses her rhythm. 

“Don’t, ah, don’t stop,” she tells him, like he ever fucking would, like he’d thought about doing anything but getting her off since she slapped his ass. Fjord shakes his head and pinches her nipple again, licking his lips, and he grunts when she lets go of his cock, letting it slap down against his stomach as she braces her hand on the other side of his chest, hips rolling down against his hand faster. He feels himself flush as she starts to babble, “Oh Fjord, Fjord, yes, so good, this is perfect. Fuck, you are perfect, just like this.”

Jester looks at him like he’s the best thing she’s ever owned, and it makes Fjord want to do more, every damn time, makes him want to please her in every sense of the word. He twists her nipple and Jester keens, tossing her head back as her hips start to grind down again, no rhythm to it as she mindlessly chases her pleasure. Fjord feels her tail snake around one of his thighs, coiling tight and shooting another burst of arousal up his spine, but his own orgasm is so far in the back of his mind it may as well not exist. He doesn’t care about anything but getting her there, helping her tip over the edge, making her shake apart over him, because of him. 

“So close,” she whines out, nails digging into his chest now, and Fjord gives another moan, curls his fingers just enough in her, and Jester comes with a wail, tail winding so tight around his leg that Fjord is sure it’ll be leaving its own bruise. She grinds down against his hand through her orgasm, eyes squeezed shut, and he can’t stop staring, can’t stop pumping his fingers up into her as much as he can, trying to drag it out as long as possible. He stops when she whimpers, eases his hand back but doesn’t pull his fingers out of her completely, keeps them still as her cunt continues to spasm and clench. Jester opens her eyes after another minute, her muscles going lax as she pants and tries to catch her breath, but Fjord still waits for her to nod before slowly drawing his fingers out of her. He holds her gaze as he brings his hand up to his mouth, holds her gaze as he sucks them clean and moans, holds her gaze as she licks her lips and looks at him with something like awe. 

“You want to go again?” He asks after he’s licked her taste from his fingers, dropping his hand to her thigh and squeezing gently. He settles his other hand at her waist, pressing his fingers gently into the soft skin there, enjoying how she arches into his touch. Jester hums consideringly, shifting her weight back and raising both arms over her head, stretching slowly as she slides her tail off his thigh. Fjord looks her over slowly, catalogues the familiar scars and freckles, the curves of her breasts and stomach and hips; she meets his gaze when he looks back up at her face, a knowing smirk stretching over her lips, and Fjord can feel the blush creeping up his neck but doesn’t look away. He taps his thumb against her thigh, repeating himself, “You want to come again, Jess?”

“Yes, but on your cock this time.” The words are matter of fact, direct, and a year ago Fjord would’ve choked when she said it, would have blushed and stammered and not been able to look her in the eye for a couple hours. Now, he shudders and smiles slow, drags his hand along Jester’s thigh when she reaches down to curl her fingers around his dick. 

“Whatever you want,” he tells her, and her answering grin is like the fucking sun. She shuffles forward and rubs the head of his cock over her vulva, sliding it through her folds, and Fjord’s arousal comes slamming back into him, makes him moan low as his precome gets smeared against her. Jester hums and begins to sink down slowly, breathy little sighs falling from her lips as she rolls her hips, and Fjord just holds onto her waist, staring up at her like she’s the only thing that matters because right now she  _ is _ . 

They’re both panting by the time she stops, most of his cock buried in the wet heat of her, and Jester leans forward, planting both hands back on his chest, her thighs trembling. Fjord smoothes his hands over her hips and thighs, watches her eyes flutter as she rocks her hips forward once. He groans quietly when she repeats the motion, gasps loudly when she clenches around him and draws herself up, until just his cockhead is in her and he’s kneading at her hips to keep himself still. 

“If I want to go slow, are you gonna need help?” Jester asks him before sliding back down, moaning loudly and clenching down again. Fjord swears and tightens his hands on her hips, eyes squeezing shut as he feels the heat tightening in his stomach. Jester presses her nails into his chest and he hisses, gaze snapping back up to look at her. She arches an eyebrow, voice impatient as she demands, “Fjord, tell me, do you need me to help if I want you to last longer?”

“Yeah, don’t think I’m gonna last as long as you want, sweetheart, sorry,” Fjord admits, a little bashful but not ashamed. “I’m pretty damn wound up already.”

“Why are you apologizing? You know I don’t care, sometimes I like fast, too.” Jester scoffs and shakes her head, and Fjord has to laugh, sliding his hands up to her waist. Jester grins as he relaxes, grins wider when she clenches around his cock and pushes herself up, licking her lips. “Besides, you know I like helping when you want it.”

Fjord can’t help the whine he lets out when he feels her tail carefully curl around the base of his cock, his balls, firmly enough for him to feel the pressure but not enough to be uncomfortable.

“Oh, shit,” he says weakly when her tail tightens a bit, and Jester laughs breathlessly before biting her lip as she begins to sink back down. She starts to ride him slowly, drawing herself up and lowering back down in a steady rhythm, using his cock like a damn toy as she works towards her own pleasure. Jester feels good, so fucking good, slick and open from her first orgasm, hot by nature, and Fjord lets himself fall apart under her, lets her pull all sorts of sounds out of him as hips move steadily. The pressure builds at the base of his spine steadily, driven further by her moans and whimpers, the way she gasps when she clenches and kneels up, the way she looks down at him like he’s the only person that matters.

Her tail tightens involuntarily when she sinks down further and Fjord gives a broken groan, feels dazed at the high whine she lets out. Jester rolls her hips, spreads her knees wider and starts to fuck herself down on his cock, moans loudly as her eyes shut. Fjord feels his balls draw up tight but he can’t come, not with her tail wrapped just enough, and the denial has him fucking light headed, almost too much, too good to handle. He digs his nails into her hips, groaning as he tips his head back, chest heaving as he pants damply. Jester whines as she snaps her hips down, steadily losing her own rhythm. 

“Ah, still okay?” She asks, grinding down before kneeling back up a little, and Fjord knows that would set him off if he could, feels a rush that offers no release and whines brokenly when her tail squeezes again, keeping the orgasm at bay. Jester moans breathily, shuddering as she rocks her hips back down. “Fjord, oh, damn, are you still okay?”

“Fuck, Jester, yes, don’t stop. Fuckin’ love this, whatever you want, use me.” The words pour out of him, desperate and unchecked, and Fjord feels damn near euphoric when Jester snarls, nails pressing sharply against his chest. She starts to really fuck herself on his cock, hips rocking down at a fast pace, cunt clenching as she chases her own orgasm. Fjord holds on for the ride, helpless to do anything but moan and gasp, hands gripping at her so damn hard that he knows for a fact there will be almost-purple bruises by the end of the day. Jester keens when she lowers herself enough to grind against her tail where it’s tense and firm around his cock, and Fjord knows that it won’t be long now. 

“Touch me,” she demands, voice almost a whine, and Fjord rushes to comply, sliding his hand in and pressing thumb against her clit. He rubs in tight circles, watches with rapt attention as her thighs begin to shake, her breath coming in sharp gasps and moans, eyes squeezing shut as she slips into Infernal. Her hips begin to roll and grind without rhythm, and Fjord licks his lips, twists his hand and slides one finger into her cunt alongside his cock, and Jester lets out a sharp cry as she comes. There’s a rush of slick sliding out of her down his dick, her cunt clenching and fluttering as her hips hitch down against him, arms shaking with effort as she squirms and mewls above him. His cock jerks and Fjord bites back a groan; he wants to come, wants to bury himself to the hilt and spill inside her, but he ain’t gonna rush her, ain’t gonna cut her orgasm short just for his own. 

“There you go, look at you, fuckin’ gorgeous,” he murmurs as she starts to calm, stroking his hands heavily over her hips and thighs. Her muscles relax slowly, Jester leaning more weight against his chest as she comes back to herself, blinking down at him hazily. Fjord grins and reaches a hand up to tuck her hair back behind her ear, cradles her cheek and sighs when she leans into it. “There you go, darlin’. You want more?”

“Yes,” Jester breathes out, licking her lips and rocking her hips slowly. Fjord grunts, drops his hand back to her hip and squeezes gently. He gasps when her tail loosens a little, sparks sliding up his spine, and she grins slowly as she says, “I want your come, Fjord.”

She kneels up until just the head of his cock is in her, and Fjord moans as she draws her tail away slowly, unwinding and dragging against sensitive skin. He clutches at her hips, panting, and she grins down at him as she lowers herself maybe an inch. 

“Jester,” he starts, trying to warn her; he knows the second she moves any lower he’ll be coming hard and fast. Jester laughs, and he tries again, whine creeping into his voice, “Jester, fuck, sweetheart, I’m gonna--”

“Fjord,” she cuts him off, eyes hooded and intense. Her voice is firm when she tells him, “I told you, I want your come. Fill me up, now.”

Jester sinks down his cock, until her cunt is stretched wide and pressed to his pelvis, slides the tip of her tail up between his ass cheeks to press against his hole, and Fjord breaks. He shouts as he comes, hips grinding up into her as he spills his load. Jester hums with satisfaction and clenches around his cock, milking him until he finally shudders and melts back against the bed, hands loosening on her hips. 

“Holy hell,” he says weakly, blinking up at the ceiling.  Jester collapses forward over him, pressing her cheek against his collarbone and giggling breathlessly, her tail lazily sliding down one of his inner thighs. Fjord shudders again, panting as he tries to catch his breath, stroking both hands over her back. They lay in silence for a couple minutes, sweat cooling and breathing calming, Jester humming contentedly and tracing her fingers lightly over one of the tattoos on Fjord’s shoulder. His cock slips out of her when she kneels back up, hovering over him on all fours, smile stretching over her mouth slowly. 

“Fjord, I think you should clean me up,” Jester tells him sweetly, and Fjord feels his brain stop functioning for a solid ten seconds, blinks up at her stupidly as he just nods. She giggles again, ducking to press a lush kiss to his mouth, tongue dipping between his lips before she pulls away. “Good, I’m glad you agree. You want to stay like this?”

“Gods, please,” he says, almost before she’s finished the fucking question, and he’s already reaching down to grab her thighs, tugging her further up his body. Jester shudders, licking her lips as she shuffles up and grips the headboard, knees spreading wide on either side of his head, and Fjord slides his hands to her hips as he looks up at her cunt, wet and messy, his come starting to drip back out. He tries to tug her down, lets out a low whine when she resists, and she drops one hand into his hair, prompting him to look up and meet her gaze. Fjord shudders at the heat in her eyes, the way her fingers curl tightly in his hair, and there’s no disguising the eagerness in his voice when he asks, “Jester,  _ please _ .”

Jester makes a low, needy sound and finally lowers herself down, drags her cunt across his mouth, and Fjord breaks. He tightens his hand around her hips, licks into her like he’s fucking dying for it, groaning loud. Jester moans at the sensation, thighs tensing as her hips give an aborted hitch, like she wants to rock down but knows better; Fjord thinks distantly that it might be time to try and convince her to let him file his tusks back down. 

“Oh, Fjord, feels so good,” she tells him, and he shuts his eyes as the praise sinks in, running his tongues through her folds before licking back into her, sucking gently. Jester whimpers and squirms above him, fingers holding his head firmly in place, and  Fjord slides one hand around to cup an ass cheek, squeezing to feel the give of soft flesh and the muscle underneath, groaning as she swears above him, hips jerking down against his face. There's little finesse behind his actions, eating her out sloppy and eager like they both like, sucking and licking until he's gotten rid of his seed, until it's just her taste on his tongue and her slick smeared over his mouth, his chin. 

Jester's thighs begin to tremble and he shifts his focus, licking up to seal his mouth around her clit and suck gently, tongue flicking out against it as she keens loudly. She tugs at his hair and he groans, knows she can feel the vibration when she gasps and hitches her hips restlessly. 

"Fjord, don't stop, ah, just like that," she begs, orders, and Fjord is helpless to do anything but listen, keeping the suction gentle but insistent, sliding his tongue out over her clit again and again. He squeezes her ass and tries to press her even closer, feels her tail wrap around his wrist and forearm, twitching and tensing erratically. Jester whines loudly, and he can hear the headboard creaking dangerously, opens his eyes to see her staring down at him, face flushed and hair curling, sticking to the sweat at her temples, her cheeks. 

She looks radiant, and Fjord thinks he's the luckiest bastard in the whole damn continent. 

Jester exhales an almost-sob, eyes screwing shut in frustration as she hitches her hips down harder against his face. He hums and takes it, has no choice when he's surrounded by her entirely, nose pressed into damp curls with her thighs shaking around his face, his lips and tongue still working her towards her next release. Fjord groans and opens his mouth a little wider, presses the flat of his tongue firmly against her clit, and lets go of her ass just enough to give it a light smack, and that's it. Jester comes damn near wailing, and Fjord has just enough leverage to tilt his head down to lick back into her cunt as her slick gushes out. Her body goes taught like a wire, muscles locking up as she lets out a series of breathy moans, and he gentles his ministrations, laps gently at her folds until she whines and loosens her grip on his hair. 

“Yeah, okay,” he murmurs, twists his head to press slow, sticky kisses against one of her thighs. Her tail goes limp, unwinding and falling away from his arm as she slumps forward, resting her forehead against the headboard next to her hand. Fjord doesn’t rush her, strokes both of his hands up over her spine then back down to curl loosely around her hips, thumbs rubbing small circles against her skin. He listens as her breathing slows, turns his head to the other side and grunts when his neck pops, presses his mouth to her other thigh. “We gonna have to pay extra?”

“What?” Jester carefully shuffles back until she’s straddling his waist, smoothes her hands over his shoulders. Fjord curls his fingers around her thighs, can’t keep the amused grin off his face when she shakes her head and says, “Sorry, you killed my brain a little. What did you say?”

“I asked if we’re gonna be owing extra money for another broken bed,” he tells her, and his heart thumps painfully when she laughs delightedly, head tipping back as she reaches for his hands. She smiles back down at him as she laces their fingers together, squeezing gently. 

“No, promise, I didn’t break it this time.” Fjord chuckles and nods, squeezing her hands back. He raises an eyebrow when Jester glances away a little shiftily, feels a sigh already building in his chest when she meets his gaze again, admitting, “I might still owe some money, though, technically.” 

“Technically?” He asks, shaking his head and squeezing her hands. Jester shrugs and smirks down at him, tail draping lazily over his thighs. 

“Well, technically Beau and I might have made a bet, and I might have lost. Technically.” Her smile grows as she talks, and Fjord finally lets out that sigh, waiting patiently for an explanation. Jester laughs, braces her weight against their hands and leans down to kiss him sweetly, nudging their noses together before leaning back and telling him, “She bet we couldn’t be quiet while fucking, I bet we could not wake the others up! I might have been wrong.”

“Why would you even agree to that?” Fjord has to laugh, smiling so wide he squints a little; Jester beams back down at him, shrugging again. 

“Well, she bet me! I don’t back down from bets, you know that,” she points out, gently pulling her hands away from his and rolling to the side, stretching out on her back next to him. Fjord shifts, settling on his side to watch her, curling one arm under the pillow and reaching out with his other hand to gently brush his knuckles over her side. Jester smiles at him, soft and sweet before murmuring a familiar cantrip under her breath, waving a hand over her lower abdomen. She looks satisfied when she glances over at him again, folding her hands over her stomach. 

“What time are we meeting the others?” He asks, rubbing his knuckles against her side again, smiling at the content sigh she gives. Jester shrugs, twisting her head to look at the shuttered window, the light seeping in through the cracks. 

“Couple of hours still, probably. Why?” She looks back at him, and Fjord reaches over, grabs her opposite hip and pulls her close, until she laughs and rolls onto her side to face him, pressing up against his chest. Her eyes are shining as she tips her head back to look up at him, lips curled up into a wide grin. “What are you doing, Frord?”

“If we got the time, I’m gonna get more sleep. Hopin’ you’ll stay with me,” he tells her, pressing a kiss to her forehead before moving back enough to meet her gaze. Jester’s smile softens and she nods, smoothing one hand over his side. 

“That sounds excellent.” Fjord grins at her reply, ducks to kiss her softly before rolling onto his back. Jester cuddles up against his side, rests her cheek against his shoulder and sighs contentedly, taking care not to knock her horns against him. Fjord wraps an arm around her shoulders, squeezing gently, and Jester hooks one of her legs over his closest thigh, relaxing into him as she smoothes a hand over his chest. “Comfortable?”

“Yeah, sweetheart, I’m good. You?” Jester nods, and Fjord squeezes her again, thumb rubbing gently against her shoulder. His eyes are starting to get heavy, and he blinks slowly up at the ceiling, feels Jester drape her tail over his waist as she sighs contentedly. 

“I love you, Fjord,” she says suddenly into the quiet, her voice soft and sleepy, and Fjord’s heart gives another painful thump at the words. It’s not a new sentiment, but he still gets a thrill when he hears it, a slow rush and realization, tidal wave nerves and warm safety crashing together. He glances down, presses a kiss to the top of her head, right between her horns. 

“I love you, too, Jess.” She curls closer as he speaks, waits for him to drop his head back against the pillow before pressing her smile against his shoulder. Fjord shuts his eyes, sappy smile curling over his face, and feels the pleasant exhaustion creeping into his muscles, his bones. Jester yawns, and he rubs his hand slowly over her arm, feels her breathing slowing to match his. 

Jester presses her hand over his heart, mumbling nonsense as sleep takes her, and Fjord falls asleep at peace with the knowledge that it belongs to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Again, I hope that you liked this even partially as much as I liked writing it. I really had a lot of fun with it, and got really flustered during the process (why did I write more port at work, you ask? good question, let me know when you find the answer). Also, what on earth is it about porn that makes me so fucking nervous to publish it? 
> 
> Ahhh, ye good olde birth control: hells if I know how it works! I figured cantrips are as good a decision as any
> 
> Title is a line from "This Love" by Taylor Swift, because it came on during the writing process and it just felt so right for them (the one line, not the whole song!). Plus, c'mon, it's Fjord, I had to have something sea related. I tried really hard to keep them in character, hopefully they come across fairly accurately. 
> 
> I really appreciate you taking the time to read this! You can find me over on [tumblr](https://nevershootamockingbird.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/daleytwin1) if you feel like yelling with me about these lovely characters :)


End file.
